


A Wedding Story

by Janie_17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, First Dance, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto's first dance at their wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding Story

“But Ianto!” Jack whined, giving his best hurt puppy eyes. “Please.” 

“I don’t see the point! Why would I want everyone staring at me dancing? We agreed not to do it so why change that now? And another thing! You didn’t want to help with the preparations so what’s with the sudden determination?” Ianto huffed. He was pointedly _not_ looking at the captain’s forlorn expression. 

Jack groaned. “It’s tradition! And besides, it’s a good way for me to show off my beautiful Welshman.” He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Ianto’s waist. The younger man relaxed into the embrace automatically, hands resting lightly on Jack’s upper arms. With a sigh he rested their foreheads together. 

“Fine,” he murmured. “What song?” 

Jack grinned in triumph. “It’s a surprise,” he said, softly connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. 

“I hate surprises,” Ianto grumbled. 

“I know. Oh,” Jack pulled back giving Ianto a wry look, “and sweetheart, it’s your wedding. People are already going to be staring at you anyways.” 

 

\---3 months later---

 

Jack dragged a very embarrassed Ianto from the table to the dance floor. He gave his hand a squeeze for moral support as friends and family looked on. 

“And now,” the DJ announced, “Jack and Ianto take the floor in their first dance as a married couple.” 

A blush crept across the younger man’s face. “I can’t believe you talked me into this,” he groaned as the music started. “And what..” His words trailed off as he recognised the song. 

_It had to be you, it had to be you_  
I've wandered around, finally found somebody who  
Could make me be true  
Could make me be blue  
And even be glad just to be sad, thinking of you 

“Jack,” Ianto said fondly as Frank Sinatra crooned. All of his earlier complaints had left him. 

_Some others I've seen_  
Might never be mean  
Might never be cross  
Or, try to be boss  
But, they wouldn't do 

Jack pulled the younger man closer as they continued to sway across the dance floor, lost in each other and the moment. 

_For nobody else gave me a thrill_  
With all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you 

“So, is it a good surprise?” he murmured, breath ghosting across Ianto’s ear. 

_'Cause nobody else gave me a thrill_  
With all your faults, I love you still now  
And it had to be you, it just had to be you  
It had to be you 

“It’s a really lovely song choice, Jack.” He leaned back far enough to softly kiss the older man, pulling away quickly as he remembered their surroundings. His embarrassment faded as he realised that he had been so caught up in the moment that he missed the other couples joining them on the dance floor. He kissed Jack again with more confidence knowing that all the focus was no longer on them. 

“You know I love you, right?” Jack asked teasingly. 

“Well, considering the day’s events, I would hope you do, sir.” He smiled innocently as Jack rolled his eyes, feigning exasperation. Expression softening, he added, “For what it’s worth, I love you too.” 

“I know. It’s worth a lot, Ianto.” 

As the song changed the pair came to a stop. Jack pulled Ianto in for a quick but heated kiss that left them both a little short on breath. 

“Think they’d notice if we disappeared for a little bit?” Ianto asked, voice low as he headed towards the door, tugging Jack along with him. 

“Probably, but I don’t think they will mind too much. We just have to make it quick.” 

Ianto groaned. “Fine, we’ll make it quick. But only because we have a whole week to ourselves after this.” 

The door to the reception hall closed firmly shut behind them as their guests continued to dance. The majority of guests, people Ianto had known at university, family members, neighbors, had enjoyed Jack’s song choice as a nice but cliché wedding song. But it was the team of Torchwood Three that knew the truth. “It Had To Be You” was truly the perfect song for the couple. They had watched as Jack and Ianto struggled with their feelings and Jack’s immortality before he finally threw caution to the wind and decided the few years they could have together now would more than make up for the pain it would cause him later. 

_And even be glad just to be sad thinking of you._


End file.
